Birth Of Luna
by MiniMaloMyotismon10
Summary: Birth of little Luna. Improved thanks to KozuNoSaru Read & Review


Disclaimer: _KoDraCan Productions And Triple M10 disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark._

_Warning: This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with __extreme__ caution before reading. __If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you to get the fuck off the story page!_

Male Preg

Male/Male

Mild Cursing

Chiro let out a soft groan as he awoke, it was four in the morning and he was nine months pregnant with his first child.

He got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom, returning shortly afterward to lie on the bed he and his lover now shared. After becoming mates and Chiro's pregnancy shortly afterward, Antauri moved into the boy's suite, leaving his former room as their child's new nursery and play room."Antauri, please wake up."Antauri woke up with a start and quizzically studied his human lover before asking sleepily, "Ne, ne, Chiro-kun?" "I'm hungry. Would you make me a huge sandwich please?" Chiro asked, giving his mate the ever so adorable Bambi Eyes before he watched Antauri sit up. "Give me a kiss first, Chi-kun." Antauri smiled and leaned over and gave his silver lover a kiss on the lips before the baby decided to protest this action and kick quite hard. "Hn....It seems little Luna wants 'mommy' all to herself this morning." Antauri laughed, getting out of bed, "You stay in bed while I make a sandwich for you."Chiro let out a sigh as he watched Antauri leave but kept in contact telepathically.

"_Yes she does. She's getting exited because she's so close to coming into this world. Though, I'm a little nervous..."__"I am too..."_ Antauri admitted telepathically as he made the sandwich in the kitchen.

There was hesitation in Chiro's next question as he asked telepathically, _"Do you think there will be complications?"_For a being who was seldom surprised by anything, the question proved to be greatly surprising coming from Chiro. Antauri gasped telepathically as he made his way back to their room,_ "Chiro..."_

Antauri walked back into the bedroom and came over with a huge sandwich on a plate for his mate as Chiro gave him a questioning look.

"Well?" The boy finally asked."Please try not to think on the negative. Even though there is the possibility of complications, I try not to think too much about. I'd be devastated if anything happened to you, Chiro. We all would be."Chiro offered a small smile, putting his hand on his stomach for a moment before he grabbed the sandwich and bit into it. A few small bites into it, he sat the sandwich down on the plate on the end table. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can't help but think about it." Chiro sighed, rubbing his big tummy."There's nothing to apologize for, Chiro. No matter what happens later this afternoon…I love you." He whispered, rubbing Chiro's belly as well. "I love you too," Chiro smiled as he felt Luna kick again, "Man, she's really active today."

"Are you two up already?! It's four in the morning; the baby's not due for hours." A sleepy voice whined. Nova stuck her head in the room and gave the two a weird glance. "Hi, Mom. I was hungry and Luna wouldn't calm down."

The she-monkey's brows furrowed at the name. "You've already named the baby?"

"Well, yeah. I figured it out about a month ago when Gibson told us she's going to be a girl." Chiro told her as she came in the room and sat on the foot of the bed. "Can you ask…her…to calm down? I would like to sleep.""Well you're more than welcome to tell Luna to calm down then." Antauri smiled at her.

Nova just gave him a bored expression.

"I'm getting nervous and well, excited about it." Chiro offered. Nova kissed Chiro on the cheek and snuggled him. "Oh, Chiro...I didn't mean to be mean. Mom's just a bit grumpy that is all."

"It's ok Mom. I'm nervous about what might happen. I know it's just me being silly but I can't help but worry. What if there are complications?"

Nova's eyes widened at Chiro's concerns. She never suspected that a 15-year-old teenager would actually stop to think about such concerns. Clearly, Chiro was much more mature than she originally thought.

Antauri hugged him from behind, saying, "It's alright to be a little afraid, Chiro, but after nine months of carrying her, and you being due today, there is little that you can be afraid of anymore."

"Hey, you're right."

"After all you are the first teenage mother who's a boy. Now, go back to bed you guys." Nova told them, leaving the room with a smile on her face. Chiro smiled and sighed, lying back down and cuddling his mate. The silver monkey mewed a bit and drifted back to sleep.

OXOXOXOXO

When the rising sun peaked into the new windows in their room, it was Antauri who awoke again. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tenderly kissed the boy's cheek before getting out of bed. He turned on the propellers and interacted with the Super Robot's utility computer, getting the early-morning tasks completed by the time Gibson was finishing up his share of the early morning tasks.

"Good Morning, Antauri. You look rather well for a monkey that's about to be a father soon."

"Good morning to you as well, Gibson. I try to maintain some semblance of sanity."

The blue monkey laughed at the comment, "Hopefully everything will be on track for Chiro's labor, though, out of curiosity, has Chiro expressed any particular aliments due to his pregnancy?"

Antauri was reminded of Chiro's concerns from the early morning and was about to share it, but were interrupted by the chatter of pots, pans and the unmistakably low hum of the Espresso 6000 that they had purchased the year before. They popped their heads in the kitchen to find Otto and Clayton Carrington making breakfast.

After Chiro announced his pregnancy, Clayton had become a more constant presence on the Super Robot, treating Chiro like his own grandchild. Chiro insisted that Clayton was to be the baby's grandparent, which was an honor for the old man, who had but a few years at most to live out the rest of his life.

"Morning!" Otto said with his usual plastered grin on his face.

"Er, good morning, Otto." Gibson said in a confused manner.

"Otto, Mr. Carrington, today was Sprx's turn to cook."

"Sprx is kinda mad at Otto at the moment, and well, we're hungry." Clayton admitted, handing the monkeys two mugs, one of coffee and the other of tea. He handed the coffee to Gibson, asking, "You take yours straight up black, right, Gibson?"

"Yes."

"What did you do, Otto?" Antauri asked as Clayton gave him the mug with tea. The silver monkey took a polite sip, noting how good it was.

"Well….." Otto began sheepishly as he cracked eggs, "Like Mr. Carrington said, we're hungry and we were hoping that Sprx would be up early to make something special for Chiro's big day."

"And you promptly gave him a wake-up call, yes?" Gibson concluded.

"Yeah…he's not too thrilled with Otto right now." Clayton said in an "uh-oh" tone of voice.

"WHERE IS HE?!" A new voice thundered down the hall. Moments later, Sprx stormed in the kitchen, his eyes wild with sleep and violence. Otto squeaked and hid behind Clayton as Gibson and Antauri were left to deal with their infuriated comrade.

"Sprx, calm down."

"No, I won't 'calm down'. That green-furred jerk woke me up!""…It was your turn to cook."

"IT'S SIX IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!"

"Sprx! Mind your words and tone!"

"Geez…what's with the shouting?" Chiro asked as he waddled in with Nova's help.

"Oh….hey, kid, hey, Nova."

Antauri pulled them a chair out of the dining set. Nova helped Chiro in the seat.

"Morning Chiro! Today's the big day!" Otto smiled, hoping that the subject of Sprx's anger would be dropped.

"Yeah, I'm really excited!" The boy said with a smile, getting comfortable in his seat, "What's for breakfast?"

"We're making biscuits, blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages and some of Mr. Carrington's biscuit gravy!"

"I haven't had blueberry pancakes in, like, forever!"

"Not so fast, Chiro. It's almost seven. You better get ready for your pre-natal examination."

"Awww, can't it wait until after breakfast, Gibson? I haven't eaten anything"

"Chiro…"

"Okay, okay, I had Antauri make me a sandwich around four this morning."

"Come on, I'm sure Nova will save you some breakfast."

"Aww, man…" Chiro huffed, getting out of his chair, "Just when I was getting comfortable. Don't eat up everything, guys."

"Yeah, yeah."

Chiro went with Gibson to the blue monkey's laboratory. Upon entering the room, Chiro noticed the new collection on of books Gibson purchased, all of them about human biology and child-bearing. Due to Gibson never delivering a baby, nevermind a human child, he spent months reading those books and actually practicing pediatric care with computer-generated simulators. It brought assurance to Chiro that his 'uncle' knew what he was doing.

Gibson was the only primary doctor he was seeing; he was too scared to see another human doctor after the unfortunate incidents in the East Shuggazoom Medical Clinic and at the Shuggazoom Pediatric Hospital, due to some lengthy explanation about his gender and the…nature…of how the teen GOT pregnant to begin with. Trying to leave the planet in search of other pediatrics was out of the question, as the atmospheric change from biosphere to outer space to would cause the mother and child severe discomfort and possible harm.

"I believe you know the procedure?" Gibson asked Chiro.

"Yeah." Chiro answered, sitting on the gurney and lifting his nightshirt. Gibson turned on the ultrasound instrument, applying the gel to the pads and to Chiro's stomach for easy gliding. Gibson gently pressed the pad on the womb, moving his hand in circular motions. No matter how many times they had been through with the procedure, the motions still made Chiro chuckle slightly.

"Ah, there we are. She's wide awake this morning." Gibson said good-humoredly as the image of an active unborn fetal girl was brought up on the machine. Chiro's eyes lit up as he saw his daughter's little fingertips move and her little feet kick.

"My, she's got quite the kick." Gibson mused.

"She's excited. I can't wait to finally meet her. I just hope…""Yes? You 'just hope'…?"

"I just hope that there aren't any complications when I do go into labor."

"…You and I both, Chiro. Well, everything appears in place. You can see her--"

"Luna."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Luna; that's her name."

"…Er, as I was saying, you can see Luna's upside down here, meaning she's preparing for birth. It'll be a matter of hours, possibility any minute, really, when your water breaks."

"I was gonna ask why she's upside down like that…"

"In some animals, offspring are born head-first, like humans."

"Oh, okay…"

"Well, if they are any further concerns--"

"IF they are any, Gibby, you'll be the first to know…well, after Tauri of course." Chiro smiled, blushing as he mentioned Antauri's name.

"Go on and enjoy breakfast, but please be careful, Chiro."

"All right! Thanks, Gibby!" Chiro chirped, sitting up and getting on his feet.

The young mother-to-be was elated as he returned to the dining room, finding breakfast underway. Nova handed him a plate with generous portions, whispering, "After breakfast, we need to talk."

OXOXOXOXO

After breakfast, Clayton volunteered to clean up the kitchen, Otto was making another gadget for the baby in his workshop, Gibson was in him laboratory, going over the pregnancy simulations to made sure he would know what to do when Chiro went into labor. Since Sprx didn't cook breakfast, he had to take first patrol shift with Antauri, which he absolutely hated doing in the mornings and went to great lengths to avoid. After showering and getting dressed for the day, Chiro went to seek out his mother, who has monitor duty.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mom?" Chiro asked, waiting for Nova to acknowledge him.

"Earlier…about what you said..." Nova began, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah?"

She turned around and faced Chiro with a warm smile, "You weren't being silly, Chiro," she assured him, "It's a good thing to be worried. You might actually make a really good mother."

"Might?" Chiro asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Come on, honey, you know what I meant by that. Really...you're gonna be a fine mom."

"I learned from the best." Chiro said, bringing the she-monkey to a hug as best as he could with the baby moving around. Nova giggled a bit and hugged him and the boy's stomach.

"You just try and relax, okay? I'm gonna be here for most of the morning…"

"Awww, okay, Mom."

The boy went to his room to meditate, noting that Luna had calmed down considerably.

"Maybe she's sleepy now?" the boy asked himself as he sat on the silk mat. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

OXOXOXOXO

Nine long months have felt like nine years for the 15-year-old. He had been worried at first when he and Antauri had came clean about the true nature of their relationship. The news wasn't met positively at first. He shivered at the memory of his 'mother' clutching poor Antauri's throat before Sprx, Otto and Gibson had to pry her off of him. A nasty argument broke out next. In an attempt to get everyone to calm down, Chiro surprised everyone, including Antauri, by admitting his then-four week pregnancy. He had only found out about it himself when he took an inter-galactic at-home MPT (Male Pregnancy Test) that morning without anyone knowing.

That news resulted with an outbreak of violence, resulting in Antauri and Otto being in the medical bay for a week and pleading from Nova, Sprx and Gibson to abort the child or put it up for adoption. Chiro wouldn't hear of it, saying that it was his body and his choice. He refused to abort the baby because he believed it was murder in his eyes. He also was against adoption; firmly stating that he intended to raise the child with Antauri. He expressed over and over again that it was his responsibility; that he helped create a child with his union to Antauri, he was damn sure going to raise the child.

Stunned, Gibson had commented that it was the most responsible words he had ever heard the boy say.

It took about a month of silence before they sat down and talked calmly about the situation. Although they still had their doubts and general uneasiness about it, Nova, Sprx and Gibson agreed to drop the matter of abortion and adoption and were willing to accept his and Antauri's relationship. Otto, who had been neutral on the whole matter, expressed his concerns, but generally supported them and was excited about being an uncle.

Other people were to react differently to the news, as Chiro insisted that close family and friends were to be noticed. While some friends reacted horrified to the news, others, like Clayton, were overjoyed and promised Chiro and Antauri that if they needed anything, they would be there for them. So far, Clayton, the Super Advanced Frog Force and the Sun Riders provided things for the baby and even helped moved the baby supplies into the Super Robot.

"_It is a lot to reflect upon, isn't it?"_

Chiro jumped a little, hearing the familiar voice of his lover.

"_Antauri, give me a warning, first before you start hearing my thoughts."_

"_You must have been terribly deep in thought if you didn't sense I would open up a telepathic link with you."_

"_Oh…"_

"_You've come a long way from nine months, Chiro. Despite your hardships, you've been true to your word. All that's left is to for our little moon to be born so that we will raise her to be the best she can be. And you won't b alone. Yo have the others, our friends…and and you have me."_

"_I know that, silly. You're my silver knight."_

"_And you, my beloved human prince."_

OXOXOXOXO

It was 4: 30 in the afternoon. Chiro sat up from a nap, stretching his sore limbs. He was about to watch some television when he let out a most painful cry, contacting Antauri telepathically.

_Antauri! My water broke!_Antauri was mediating when he felt Chiro call out for him. He dropped everything, ran to his clearly distressed mate and gathered him in his arms. He steadied Chiro and led him to Gibson's lab, rushing all the while. "Ow, ow, ow! Slow down, Antauri! Oh GOD, it hurts!" The boy cringed, clutching his protesting womb"Forgive me, Chiro, I'm trying the best I way I can to move you quickly without further complications."

"I kn-know, Tauri, but-AAAH!"

Chiro whined and let out another cry as another contraction gripped him and he had to hang on to something, anything to prevent him from crushing his mate's concerned arms.

"Antauri... something's wrong…something's wrong with Luna!" The boy 's eyes widened at the new sensation he was feeling, "I sense it too, Chiro!"

They arrived, Gibson dropping the book he had been reading. It was go-time, and he was praying to a higher power that everything he had learned in the past eight months would not be in vain.

"OW!!!!!!!"

"Lay him on the gurney, Antauri!" Gibson instructed, rushing about to get the equipment and to alert the rest of the team that Chiro was now in labor. The only people that were allowed in the room with the teen was Gibson, or course, and Antauri, for moral support and also because of his empathic bond with Chiro; his reaction, along with Chiro's, would be monitored during the birth of the child to help Gibson along as far as whether or not any emergency surgeries would be needed.

"How far are the contractions?"

"About two minutes, he's just started."

"…That's not good," Gibson remarked, putting the poor teen in stirrups, "He's not even dilated yet."

Antauri stayed at his mate's side, holding the young man's hands. When he was ready, Chiro began to push. That was when Gibson began to realize, due to the parent's pained expressions, that there was something wrong with the baby and that pain was expressive on Antauri more than Chiro.

"Wait a moment, Chiro! Stop pushing!!""But the baby--" Chiro began before the scientist cut him off.""Listen to me: She's in distress!"

"Distress?"

"Ask Antauri."

"IT feels as if something's…something's…" Antauri began clutching his neck.

"Tauri!"

"It's not me, Chi-kun…it's Luna."

Gibson examined the ultrasound machine, revealing the source of the baby's distress: the umbilical cord was wound around the baby's neck.

"Gibson, please! Save the baby!" The teen pleaded.

Gibson faced the young man, dead concern in his ebony eyes, "Chiro...I'll I have to perform a C-section and manually cut the cord while Luna's in your body."

"There's something else you're not telling us."

"If I cut the cord while Luna's still inside of him, Chiro will bleed internally, far too much that normal, due to his pregnancy and die."

"Any if we DON'T cut the cord!?" Antauri asked him.

"Luna will soon choke and be stillborn."

"I won't let that happen! Cut the cord." Chiro told him.

"Anesthesia is out of the question! You're too far in!"

"DO IT, HAL!"

"But--"

"THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!!" The mother and father of the child declared in unison.

Gibson stared at the hysterical child and monkey. He shook his head and sighed, "I love you…but right now, I hate you both.""We love you too, Gibson…and thank you."

As Gibson prepared for surgery, Antauri clung to the boy.

"Don't worry, Tauri…Luna's gonna be okay…" Chiro had tears in his eyes and kissed Antauri's hand. "I love you, Antauri... now and forever. Take care of our little moon."

"I love you too, Chiro...no matter what. Our little moon will be alright."

The anesthesia was set, and Chiro was soon in labored breathing as Gibson made the carful incisions, cut the cord and saved the infant. Four hours went by before Gibson's efforts were rewarded with the sounds of a distressed baby girl crying in his arms. With his baby blue eyes closed, knowing that his beloved Luna was alive, Chiro smiled as Luna let out a loud scream.

"WE'RE LOSING CHIRO!" The silver monkey cried out, frantically trying to jump start the boy's failing heart, "Chiro?! Chiro-kun?! CHIRO?!?! Ch-Chiro...wake up...Luna's here...she's...She's born! Wake up!

The machine flat-lined. Chiro wasn't breathing at all; he had passed on leaving his daughter to live his legacy. There was dead silence in the room, save for Luna's sobs

"I...I'm so sorry, Antauri" Gibson said, giving Luna to Antauri, "I tried to tell him--"

"N-no…he wouldn't want you to blame yourself.

"He's gone...

Luna let out a cooing noise and reached up to touch the silver monkey's face.

[Break]

OXOXOXOXO

One thing she hated above the cold was the dreadful waiting.

Nova, along with Otto, Clayton and Sprx sat outside of the medical bay, lost in her thoughts and unresponsive to Sprx gently rubbing her arm.

"He's gonna be okay, sweetheart." Sprx told her.

Nova blinked, turning her attention towards the red monkey.

"What did you say?"

"I said the kid's gonna be alright…ya raised him to be tough." Sprx offered with a smile.

"I just can't shake this feeling that….that something might happen to him or the baby." Nova said; her gaze casted downwards.

"Come on now…we just have to think positive. What about this: Human or Monkey?" Clayton offered.

"Huh?" The other monkeys asked.

"What will the baby look like? That's what I meant."

"…I never thought about that."

"I always just assumed she'd be a monkey."

"Would she have a tail or fur like us?"

"What if she were human?"

The light above the doorway was no longer lit. The doorway opened, revealing a devastated Gibson. His head was hung low, his eyes dull and depressed and his tail was low. When he turned his gaze upon his family, there were no pupils in his eyes.

"..Gibson?"

"He…he gave birth to a little girl…" Gibson said.

"Gibson…what's up with your eyes—Oh, GOD…."

"Something happened to Chiro, didn't it!?"

Gibson's silence was the worst thing ever to hear. Nova didn't bother asking again; she got out of her seat; Clayton, Otto and Sprx following her. When they arrived, they saw Antauri cradling a newborn baby girl, coiled tightly around her as if she was the only thing preventing him from losing his sanity. To the right of them was a gurney with a sheet over it. Gibson dragged his heels and entered the room. He went over to the gurney and unveiled Chiro's peaceful face. The others were devastated. Nova especially was horrified beyond words.

Otto started asking questions, tears streaming down his face. "Why is there a sheet over Chiro? Is he sleeping?!"

Gibson couldn't bear to tell Otto the whole truth. "He's sleeping eternally, Otto."

"Wake him up! Why isn't he awake?!"

"Otto…Chiro's not sleeping." Sprx told him gently.

"Somebody wake him up! He's a mommy! Somebody wake him up!" Otto sobbing over and over again.

"He's…he's gone." Clayton sobbed, kneeling down, "I can't believe he's gone…"

Finally, Nova had something to say once the shock wore off.

"N-no...no...N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!"

The baby began to cry, not liking all the noise. She clung to Antauri's silver fur and whimpered loudly.

"Shhh...Luna's not used to loud noises." Antauri warned her, regardless of the fact that he wanted to say what Nova have just said.

"…Did he even get to hold her?"

Gibson shook his head. "He bled out to death before he could even see Luna.""Luna?!" Nova was hysterical, "That...that thing made Chiro DIE?!"

"She's not a thing.""Nova, please calm down. It wasn't like that."

Otto came over slowly to Antauri and Luna and poked her gently a bit before he made Luna cry. Antauri gave Otto a dark gaze, causing the green monkey to back away from the two.

"Otto…she's Chiro and Antauri's daughter She also your niece." "She's dead to me."" N-Nova!"

Otto came back over to the baby who had calmed down and was sucking on Antauri's fur, "Awww... she's really cute. She looks just like him. You were right, Mr. Carrington, she does look more human."

Luna just drooled and reached out towards Nova, cooing. The still hysterical she-monkey backed away in horror. "Stay away from me, you…you son-killer!""Nova...please. She's all we have left of Chiro!""She KILLED my son!"

"I'm sure it wasn't her fault, Nova... right Gibson?"

"Luna was tangled by the umbilical cord when Chiro's water broke. There was so much rapid blocking of her neck that Luna almost lost oxygen. The only solution was to cut the cord, but at the cost of Chiro losing too much blood. This wouldn't have been too serious of he were a girl but, he...he was a boy. His body simply rejected him." "See? Told ya."

Luna was now asleep against the silver monkey drooling happily.

Nova left, presumably to grieve in private, but not before casting a hateful glare towards the baby.

Otto was confused. "What's up with Nova? It's not the baby's fault."

"She's just really upset right now, Otto."

"I am too, but what about Antauri and the baby? They need all of us here."

OXOXOXOXO

"...Antauri... are we going to have funeral for him...?" Otto asked as Antauri lay the sleeping Luna in her crib. The others were grieving in private before Antauri's meeting tomorrow, which would cover the fate of the Hyperforce and of little Luna.

"Yes, Otto..."

There was something else pressing at the monkey.

"With Chiro gone…does that mean--"

"I am the commander of the Hyperforce." The silver monkey stated rigidly.

"R-Right! Just until Luna is old enough right?"

Antauri gave him the same look that he had earlier. The thought about her training hadn't even crossed his mind. He realized that Otto was only trying to get some answers about what was going to happen now. His eyes softened, dampening with tears. Otto did the one thing he felt he could do when someone he loved was upset.

He held Antauri and let the new father mourn opening. The green monkey looked at the crib and gazed at the sleeping infant, silently promising the heavens that Luna would be raised to the best of his abilities.


End file.
